


Floor Meetings

by flitterflutterfly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (probably), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flitterflutterfly/pseuds/flitterflutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because college is where you learn who you’re going to be, who you’re really going to be. Where Stiles has an obsession with lycanthropy, Jackson confesses the secret he’s been keeping hidden for so long, Scott crushes hard, Danny sighs, Lydia goes to frat parties, Allison joins the archery team, and Derek is the super hot, super moody RA who might just bring together the whole floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floor Meetings

The third floor of Beacon Hall, the smallest and most remote dorm on campus, was a co-ed freshman only floor of kids who picked random on their roommate selection sheet. Derek doesn’t know why he was assigned as said floor’s RA, only that he was a senior stuck with brats fresh out of high school and he officially hated his job.

But despite all evidence to the contrary, Derek did actually try to be a good RA, and one of his duties (other than scaring the shit out of all of them so as to ensure they wouldn’t break any rules) was to bring together a floor full of teenagers with wildly different talents from different cities in different states and make them all like each other.

It was about as easy as it sounded. Meaning,  _not_.

The first floor meeting goes something like this:

“My name is Stiles and I’m here on a merit scholarship,” the buzz-cut kid with the bright smile and brilliant eyes said easily.

“Nerd,” another snickered. “I’m Jackson and I’m starter on the lacrosse team.” Which, Derek had to admit, was impressive for a freshman.

“I’m Allison, I’m going to join the archery club,” a dark haired girl said.

Another male stared at her hungrily. “Scott, and this was the only school that accepted me, so…” And that was surely a way to get her attention, Derek scowled.

The hot chick with the glinting lip gloss threw her hair over her shoulder. “My name is Lydia and by next semester I’ll be living in a sorority.”

“Danny,” a large tan boy shrugged. “I’m gay, I like sports, and I don’t care what you think.”

Yeah, Derek thought. Easy.

And for the first month or so, Derek just left them alone. He kept his door open when he was in and dressed, because that was school policy for RAs, but he barely saw any of them. He actually thought he’d lucked out, no roommate spats, no temper tantrums in the bathrooms.

Except there also wasn’t any friendly greeting in the halls and as much as Derek acted gruff, he knew the importance of a support group in the place where one was living.

—

One month and one week into the first semester and he caught Jackson drunk. “I could write you up for this,” Derek told him.

“No, shit,” Jackson moaned. “Can’t, on the team. Lose the scholarship-”

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked, because Jackson didn’t look like he’d been drinking for social reasons. Not by the way he hung his head, nail marks in his palms.

“Never let them know, Dad told me,” Jackson said, slurred slightly but understandable. “But Danny’s not devil-spawn, Danny’s good and he can- he can be-”

“Jackson,” Derek said, because the kid was starting to fall over. “It’s okay to be gay.”

He should know, Derek enjoyed the pleasures of both sexes over the years.

Jackson fell asleep shortly after with a scrunched up expression on his face. Derek left a glass of water by his bedside and some Advil.

—

One month, one week, and four days into the semester, Scott knocked on his door hesitantly, looking like a kicked puppy.

“Yeah?” Derek asked, letting the boy sit on the extra chair he had in his room.

Scott scrunched his hands together.

“Are you having problems with your roommate?” Derek asked, because he’d been expecting that. What else could happen when you stick a merit scholar and a waitlisted near-drop out in the same room?

“What, no, Stiles is great,” Scott said immediately. “Um, it’s about Allison.”

“What about her?” Derek asked, twirling a pen in his hand.

Scott took a deep breath. “I tried to ask her out.”

“Did she reject you?” Derek raised an eyebrow. Was he seriously going to become a relationship councilor here?

“No, I mean,” Scott rubbed the back of his neck. “We got interrupted, but I don’t think it was going so well and… she’s a straight A student, why would she even like me?”

“Maybe if you worked a bit harder in your classes?” Derek suggested, mentally rolling his eyes. “You know, you could ask her to help you study.”

“Oh,” Scott brightened. “Yeah.”

Derek shook his head as the boy left, wondering if Scott even realized he wasn’t in high school anymore.

—

One month and two weeks into the semester, Lydia didn’t come back to her room. Derek only knew because Allison stopped him in the halls, a bit frantic.

“She’s not answering her phone or her email!” the girl said, eyes showing deep concern.

“Did she tell you she was going to stay over a friend’s room?” Derek asked.

“No, she usually does, but not this time!” Allison bit her bottom lip.

“Okay, we’ll give her the day and if she doesn’t come back tonight, come find me again,” Derek said.

Lydia did come back, but she didn’t say anything to anyone. Derek noticed the bags under her eyes only for a second before she went to the bathroom and came back with a perfect make-up covered face. He said nothing about the dark bruise on her arm, but he made a note to keep an eye on her.

—

One month, two weeks, and two days into the semester, Stiles shows up at his door with a frown. “Where is it?”

“Where is what?” Derek asked.

“The book,” Stiles pushed his way into the room and began scanning Derek’s one small bookshelf. “The library aids said you had it, but I need it man.”

The only book Derek had checked out from the library recently was On the Matter of Wolves and Their Brethren by S.T. Milks and he’d yet to return it. “Why are you studying lycanthropy?” Derek asked, a bit curious as he fetched the book out from the back of his desk.

“For my CompLit class, Myths and Folklores, 240?” Stiles grabbed the book greedily.

“I took that class,” Derek nodded. “You gonna return that for me when you finish with it?”

“Sure, man, thanks!” Stiles smiled.

It took Derek a moment to recover from the sudden blinding happiness of it and when he had, Stiles was already gone.

“Snap out of it,” Derek told himself. “You’re his RA, there’s probably a rule against that.”

Except he knew there wasn’t.

—

One month, three week, and two days into the semester, the fire alarm goes off. Derek looks each and every one of the kids on his floor in the eye and asks them if they were the one that pulled it.

Stiles glares at him and asks him what he would do if it was.

Derek crowds him against the outside wall and snarls right soft in his ear. “I’m standing out here at the end of October in only a towel. What do you think?”

It turns out to be one of the idiots from the first floor, but Derek is satisfied with the renewed fear in his ability to be mean.

—

One month, three weeks, and six days in the semester, Derek still can’t stop jacking off to Stiles pretty mouth as it falls open slightly and the way his warm body felt against Derek’s naked chest.

—

Two months into the semester, Scott finally asks Allison out and they go to a movie. Derek takes the opportunity to call Lydia aside.

“You don’t have to prove anything to anyone, you know,” he tells her.

“I don’t know what your talking about,” Lydia remarks snidely.

Derek catches her hand and turns it over, eyes finding a think network of scars. “College is the time to get beyond all of that, Lydia. Because you may think your bright pink lips and fake smile impress people, but I’m not impressed. Where’s the real you?”

Lydia gapes at him as he walks away.

—

Two months and one day into the semester, Lydia stops hanging out at the frats and joins both the art and the math clubs. She still parties around, but her eyes are brighter and Derek can’t help but be proud.

—

Two months and six days into the semester, Jackson gets drunk again and kisses Derek straight on the mouth before proceeding to fumble with the buttons of Derek’s jeans.

Derek stops him and holds him tight. “Calm down, sleep it off. You don’t want me, do you?”

This time, he does write Jackson up, but the notice sits on his desk without being sent and eventually Derek forgets about it.

—

Two months, one week, and two days into the semester, Danny leans against his doorframe and raises an eyebrow.

“What?” Derek asks.

“Did you sick Jackson on me?” Danny frowns.

Derek smirks. “You can’t tell me you aren’t attracted to him. I’ve seen where your eyes go.”

Danny has nothing to say to that. Derek counts it as a win.

—

Two months and two weeks into the semester, Derek holds a movie night in the third floor lounge. He wonders if any of them will show up and contents himself with the knowledge that he might have to watch the Die Hard marathon alone.

Except that Allison and Lydia come in together, talking about the awfulness of the archery team’s uniform. Scott follows after them like a puppy and beams every time Allison smiles at him.

Danny flops down on the cushy armchair and takes out his phone to text, but puts it away as soon as Jackson pulls up a chair besides him and awkwardly blushes.

Stiles is the last and when he slots in perfectly at Derek’s side on the couch, Derek’s breath catches.

—

Two months, three weeks, and four days into the semester, Derek gets the notice that he has an overdue library book. When he knocks on Stiles door, the teen lets him in easily.

“I was waiting for you to come ask about it,” Stiles shrugs as he waves the book around. “Took you long enough.”

And because that was as good of an invitation as any and Derek was no saint, he crowds the teen against his lofted bed and kisses him hard.

They’re interrupted later by Scott, but Derek figures he can live with that because Stiles leaves a post-it note with his number on Derek’s door and Derek actually thinks he might want to go for something beyond his usual method of a one night fuck.

—

Three months into the semester, Derek’s residential director asks how it is that Derek managed to get his floor so close with such apparently separate interests.

Kate, an ex-fuck and the RA of one of the college towers, sneers and says it probably has to do with the fact there was only seven of them.

Derek rolls his eyes, but for once her comment doesn’t bother him because he knows better.

—

Three months and three weeks into the semester, Derek watches over his small floor as they sit together in the lounge, furiously studying for finals.

Danny and Jackson have their heads bent close together, fingers entwined as Danny helps the lacrosse player figure out his Calc 100 class. Allison laughs as Scott shakes his head over history and Lydia reworks her chemistry problems, even though she’d a chem and math double major and probably has the textbook memorized.

Stiles turns to him, his hands on another book about wolves and smiles. “We’re a bit like a pack, aren’t we?”

“Hmm?” Derek wraps his arm around his boyfriend.

“I mean, you’re mister big-bad-alpha,” Stiles laughs and kisses Derek on the cheek. “And the rest are your betas,” he pauses, “except that makes me the alpha female right? Or… maybe the omega.”

“A pack, huh?” Derek snorts, but he can’t help but find truth in the idea. “Come on, pups, study break time. Who’s up for The Wolf Man?”

Lydia tweaks Jackson on the nose, Danny helps Allison up from the table, Scott and Stiles wrestle over the remote, and Derek can’t help but smile.


End file.
